


Unknown Indulgence

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (not on the Keitor end tho), Blade of Marmora Lotor (Voltron), Bottom Lotor (Voltron), Dubious Consent, First Kiss, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining Lotor (Voltron), Rescue, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: He paused for quite the awkward moment. "So... just to let you know," he put a hand on Lotor's shoulder. "Getting seduced by a creature that looks like the person you want most isn't really the best way to show them you want them the most." He shot Lotor a slight quirked brow and slight teasing smile. His violet eyes sparkled with an unspoken promise. "It is kind of flattering, though. Once the danger was removed."





	Unknown Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever have an idea that's just really fuckin weird and think  
> yeah  
> let's write that  
> This was supposed to be a little drabble rip  
> enjoy!

"Lotor."

Lotor turned to meet the familiar lithe half-blooded figure addressing him. "Keith." His brows turned up ever so slightly in curiosity at what he could possibly want from someone like Lotor.

He has to admit, he's surprised to hear his name said so... _softly._ Especially from a voice that only addressed him with a frustrating air of indifference. At first, it didn't bother him. Being approached with indifference and hesitation was the best case scenario in his interactions with any member of the Resistance. The particular fellow Blade included.

Yet this Blade in particular cut deeper into his heart than any had ever managed to. It was easy to admire the ex-Paladin, so long as you had working eyes. His form in fights was impeccable. While he was not quite the best warrior Lotor had ever seen, he could decently hold his own and improvise in the heat of battle. Such a talent showed a promising future if allowed to cultivate.

Anyways, admiring someone such as Keith was perfectly understandable.

But, for whatever unfathomable reason, Lotor's feelings for him didn't stop at simple admiration. They kept going ever onward. By now, they were edging toward a dangerous territory, a place his heart had never been.

So he didn't dare analyze the sudden situation. He simply decided to employ improvisation of his own and roll with whatever may happen in the coming moments. "Whatever are you doing here?" He couldn't help but ask.

Keith eyes were dark as they silently observed him for a moment, just the perfect shade to be captivating to watch. They were like tiny nebulous pools washing over his form, locking him in place without lifting a finger. When he moved to stand in front of Lotor, his body was fluid. It flowed from one place to the next without a moment to bother processing how or why. One moment he was there, the next he was right in front of Lotor. He didn't bother to question it for the time being.

"Why do you think I'm here, Lotor?" Keith asked innocently, tilting his head to the side slightly. A small teasing smile bloomed on his lips. Lotor's gaze couldn't help but flicker down to it before locking back onto the eyes that seemed to hold an ever-expansive universe within them. He felt like he could gaze into them for _hours._ Perhaps even forever, if Keith allowed it.

It certainly seemed like such right now, but he dared not get his hopes up.

"I really have no idea," he breathed honestly. "I'm not complaining, but I simply can't fathom why you would cross my path right now." He chuckled drily. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you simply wished to bask in my presence." He raised a brow. "But all jokes aside, why are you _really_ here, Keith?"

The smile dropped from his face. Keith's expression softened for a moment, thick eyebrows drawing closer together. "You think I hate you." It was a statement, not a question. "You believed your joking answer was the farthest from the truth."

Lotor hummed neutrally. "Perhaps," he came as close to admitting it as he would allow. "Why? Is that not the truth, Keith?"

A newer, even more beautiful smile bloomed upon Keith's lips. "It's not, actually." He said matter-of-factly, in a gentle tone Lotor never expected to hear from someone such as him. "Far from it. He admires you greatly. He just doesn't know how to bring it up to you quite yet." 

A hand covered by the thin fabric of the Blade of Marmora's uniform reached up and caressed Lotor's cheek. His skin was set aflame by the softest touch, every molecule in his body too hyperfocused on the simplest gesture to notice anything else. Keith's eyes were even darker now, the color of the void itself. They met his knowingly. "Lucky for you, I do. I will be sufficient for your every desire." His teeth suddenly looked sharper than usual when they shone in his smile. "Don't worry, dear."

Lotor's mind was suddenly attentive to the strangeness of the situation. He was allowed a moment of clarity, a gulp of breath above sea level without even realizing he was drowning. Just enough to struggle and set off every instinct in his mind that told him to run, fight, do _anything_ but stand there and watch as the void overtook the mesmerizing eyes of Keith's convincing doppelgänger.

Said doppelgänger only tsked at his struggle. "You're trying to escape," he stated. "We can't have _that,_ now can we?" They shot Lotor an assuring look. "Don't worry, pushka. I shall do better next time."

Before Lotor could utter a word, vibrant colors of smoke emitted from the doppelgänger's mouth. It surrounded him and clouded not only his eyes and lungs, but his mind. In a simple instant, all recent memories related to foreboding danger involving Keith evaporated from his mind like mere vapors. Wiped the slate completely clean for another chance at this.

"-Lotor?" Lotor's mind finally came back from whatever otherworldly realm it had wandered off to at the concerned beckoning of Keith's voice and a weight on his sitting lap. His eyes blinked back to the present to find quite a welcome sight- Keith, dressed in royal Galran sleeping garb.

Not just any royal Galran sleeping garb, but _Lotor's only remaining one._

It had to be. It had all the same elegant deep blue Galran symbols along the deep-cut neckline, which was even deeper on Keith's smaller frame. It showed pretty much his entire collarbone and a good portion of Keith's chest. The loose quintessence-yellow lined sleeves stopped just short of the elbows, while the deep royal purple hem only reached down to about Keith's mid-thigh. A good portion of both of Keith's legs were unfortunately hidden behind Lotor and his rather comfortable chair, but the slightest press of his toned muscles against Lotor's sides made up for any disappointment that could have occurred.

Lotor tried his absolute hardest not to drink in this rare and delicious sight of Keith in such a state, but he's sure not even the most determined of people would have been able to resist taking in such a sight. Every aspect seemed to invite the attention of hungry eyes, from his slightly tousled hair to the realization that Lotor really could not tell whether or not Keith was wearing anything beneath his borrowed garments. Just the concept of it brought a furious fire unlike any other to blaze beneath his skin.

Keith simply smiled and leaned back, moving his hand from Lotor's cheek. Inviting him with a better look. Judging from the smile on his face, Keith was basking in the attention like Kova would to beams of sunlight. Everything about the sight in front of him was shameless, indulgent, and absolutely gorgeous. He's sure he's never seen anything more so than this.

A strange swell of pride bubbled up in his chest at the fact that such a beautiful person was wearing something of Lotor's. It wasn't a permanent brand or anything- Lotor would never think to mar Keith in such a ghastly way- but it was enough to know who, out of everyone, Keith belonged to. It felt right to think of him as Lotor's, even just for now. He would take whatever Keith would give him gladly.

Starting with the sensation of Keith's barely-covered muscle under Lotor's hands. He couldn't help but smile as his curious touch was allowed to roam the body practically displayed in front of him. The muscles felt as strong as smooth as Lotor had always absentmindedly imagined them to be, for the Blade of Marmora's skin-tight uniform left very little to the imagination.

His eyes flickered over to Keith's hand as it rose up, holding onto a smooth dark green bottle. One that hadn't been anywhere in his sight just a moment ago. Such a thought gave both his mind and body pause. To his knowledge, Keith couldn't make objects appear out of thin air.

"What is that for, dearest?" Lotor asked, barely not betraying his sudden guarded thought. He suddenly had a feeling he needed to hide his true feelings from whatever was looking at him with a lazy smile he'd never seen Keith make.

Something about this situation felt... off somehow. The thought rung with the harsh tone of truth, but it was quite difficult to keep the melody in his mind. The drowning white noise of allure seemed much more determined to make him forget. He was struggling not to.

Keith chuckled, a soft melody all its own that tugged at every chord in Lotor's mind. "It's a drink from Earth," he said. "We call it wine. The Blade let me keep it for a 'special occasion'," he shot Lotor a half-lidded gaze that shot sparks up his spine. "Such as tonight."

Oh, right. The Blade. 

Wait. He was allowed another moment of clarity. _His_ Blade. Where was it? He felt like he desperately needed it at the moment.

Lotor feigned innocence. A strange instinct told him he needed to keep his true feelings secret or... something he couldn't remember would happen. "Oh?" He cocked up a curious brow. "And what, pray tell, is the special occasion tonight?"

"Well, it's-" 'Keith' stopped abruptly and stared at him. All pretenses dropped. "You've stopped believing me once again." They sighed in annoyance. "What Is it, Prince Lotor? Am I not _good enough_ for your impossibly high standards?" They dropped the bottle to hold his arms in an impossibly strong grip. The bottle evaporated into nothingness, but that was hardly either of their focus at the moment. When they spoke again, Keith's voice was dual-toned. The underlying tone had a much sharper edge. _"Are you ever satisfied with anything in your life, even the perfect illusion? Even when you have everything you could have ever wanted, it still isn't enough for you, is it?"_

Lotor didn't answer. He doubted he would have been able to if he actually had an answer in mind. The silence would have to be enough.

They scoffed. _"I thought so,"_ they said, voices lined with disgust. _"But still, I shall try one more time."_ Their void-colored eyes seemed to pierce through him. _"Do endeavor to stay under this time, pushka."_

In a strangely familiar occurrence, different vibrant colors of smoke covered both his vision and his memory. His foggy mind barely registered gentle long claws leading his malleable body into a new position of lying down flat on his back with his arms above his head. Something tightened on both his wrists, tying them in their place. Someone nudged their way between his legs as a disorienting hot wave of arousal crashed into him. Another soon followed suit, making him arch his back off the soft surface he was lying on.

When his eyes opened, they met only with darkness. A soft, barely noticeable weight lay atop them. The scent of sweat and pleasure hung heavy all around him. Calloused hands roved his naked and sensitive body, the occasional raking of nails bringing a whole new wave.

"Lotor," a familiar voice, thick now with need and heat, said breathlessly. "How're you doing so far?" He could perfectly envision the concern in Keith's captivating eyes. Such a vision only brought a warm wave of something new to pair with the pleasure. "You good?"

He couldn't nod fast enough. "Perfect," it was a struggle to get a word out without a gasp or groan. Not that Lotor was really complaining. "But-" It was far too difficult to form a string of rational thought, much less put it into words. 

While it felt like they were connected in the most delicious way, he knew they weren't on all levels. He needed to express his feelings in order for this to work. In order to give Keith the opportunity to see the ever-approaching climax and see the same happen to Keith.

"Blindfold off. Want-" a ragged gasp tore through him as their connection started to move in the right spot, an intense wave seeming to knock the air out of his lungs. "Want to see." His words were hurried as the new rhythm brought him closer to the inevitable crescendo. It wouldn't be long now, if their little song kept hitting the right toe-curling notes. "Close, really- _really_ close. _Pleasepleaseplease,_ Keith."

Begging so wantonly would have normally brought Lotor great shame, but at the moment he didn't give a damn. His mind was speeding along on one rather primal track.

His desperate pleas met with a strained chuckle. "Okay," Keith said lightly. "Only 'cause you asked me so nicely."

In one simple gesture, the darkness was removed from Lotor's sight. The curtains lifted to show its lone audience member the scene before him. Keith was completely naked close above him, buried in Lotor's body. Warm orange candlelight illuminated his sweat-slicked frame in a hazy and almost dreamlike way. His eyes were dark and focused, his lips a more pronounced shade of red whenever he wasn't biting them. His legs rested beside Lotor's spread ones, the muscles taut as the rhythm got even faster than before. Lotor's shameless and throaty noises quickly grew to steadily accompany it, along with Keith's own.

Keith's face grew more determined to reach the finish line as time progressed. His eyes grew darker, perhaps even _hungry._ He smiled as their eyes met, only slightly blocked by Keith's thick bangs. "Getting close," he said, letting out a chuckling exhale. "Are you ready for your final act, _pushka?"_

Most of him nodded enthusiastically, but a small still-rational part of him was given pause at Keith's question. 'Final act'? What did that mean? Why did he have an ominous feeling he'd heard the name 'pushka' before?

He struggled to put his thoughts to words. The farthest he got was, "What-?" before he was shushed by a puff of vibrant smoke. It wasn't too difficult to suppress the rational thought in Lotor's head, or leave the tiniest gap in his recent memory. A gap that was quickly filled up.

"Are you ready, Lotor?" Keith asked, and smiled in satisfaction at Lotor's groggy enthusiasm. His head was swimming in an endless haze that he couldn't seem to escape even if he wanted to. His enthusiastic affirmations were slurred yet highly passionate. "Good. You're finally ready for your little finale."

Keith leaned forward as Lotor stood right at the brink. "Just one last thing," he purred. "A special prize, just for you. No thrall has ever given me such a struggle before. I can admire your effort." The rhythm stopped in its tracks abruptly, tearing an indignant whine out of Lotor's throat. He didn't know what the hell Keith had been going on about, but it hadn't mattered as long as he kept going. Keith chuckled softly. "Just one last thing, love. I promise it'll all be over soon."

Keith's lips were meticulously slow to reach Lotor's. Lotor felt completely locked in place by an unknown force, so he simply had to wait for the eventual arrival. The moments seemed to drag on at a much slower pace than before. They were getting _so close,_ their lips could almost brush together.

Yet right before the arrival, Keith froze quite abruptly. A thick burst of stickiness painted Lotor's abdomen, much too plentiful to be the good kind. His eyes focused enough to see Keith rigid above him in sudden shock. The tip of a familiar blade poked through his stomach, dripping with a saplike red liquid. Similar to blood, yet not quite blood at the same time.

"It's over, alright," a familiar voice said. Yet Keith's slowly dripping mouth didn't move a bit. "Just not for him." In a swift movement, the Blade of Marmora was removed from the deep wound it had created and shortened back with a slight flash of light. For another moment, Keith didn't move.

And then Keith wasn't... well, _Keith._ Like a vapor, the disguise disintegrated to reveal a newly dead paanash for Lotor to push off of him. Their mission's target- a tall, powerful treelike creature who toyed with their victims using powerful illusions about their heart's desire before taking their very essence. Leaving their victims alive, but as an unmoving husk of a person. The most powerful ones could create entire sentient mazes with thickly tangled vines.

Similar vines were quickly drying out and dying without a source, leaving the two Blades alone in a wide empty field. Lotor moved his hands down once his restraints were weak enough to break. The makeshift bed he lay on quickly fell apart below his thankfully still-clothed body.

Keith's face was a neutral mask as he walked to Lotor and extended a hand. "Need a hand up?"

Lotor hesitated for a moment, but eventually took the gracious offer. "Thank you," he said honestly as he was brought to his still-tingling feet. "For the assistance." The confused jumble of memory and feeling still whirling inside him made speaking quite difficult for the time being.

"Yeah," Keith's eyes glanced over to the dead body. "It's no problem. You looked like you needed it." He paused for quite the awkward moment. "So... just to let you know," he put a hand on Lotor's shoulder. "Getting seduced by a creature that looks like the person you want most isn't really the best way to show them you want them the most." He shot Lotor a slight quirked brow and slight teasing smile. His violet eyes sparkled with an unspoken promise. "It is kind of flattering, though. Once the danger was removed. And I can't promise anything, but..." Keith rose onto his toes to briefly press his lips softly against Lotor's cheek. He kept his lips close to Lotor's ear to whisper, "I'm okay with seeing where this could go. If you are, too."

Lotor didn't bother to respond. His heart was racing at the newest sudden change. His mind was struggling to keep up with it all. The most he could do was nod.

A laugh bubbled out of Keith. "I should probably ask you that later, when you're in a better state of mind." Then, like it never happened, Keith moved to walk away casually. "I'll call for transport back to the base." He shot a look back to Lotor. "And don't worry, I won't put any of... _this_ on the mission report." He gestured for Lotor to follow. "Come on."

Lotor couldn't catch up fast enough. He was glad to leave this behind, and continue with whatever was on his life's horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! I Love feedback from you guys  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
